Things They Say Don’t Matter (supercorp)
by hellapricefielder
Summary: Lena’s relationship is exposed and trolls online go after her for dating Supergirl. When Kara realizes that Lena’s doubting herself, she has to make her feel better


Lena knew what they wrote about her.

She knew about the headlines, the constant questioning, the waiting for her to snap and go down the same path her family had.

She also knew that a new question had recently joined the slew of common ones.

"I wonder what she's hoping to get out of dating Supergirl."

She knew they never should have gone public. She hadn't been intending to- neither of them had- but she also hadn't been able to resist pulling Kara into a frantic kiss when she'd dropped to the ground after an unexpected fight; they'd both been worried for each other.

Someone had taken a picture of their kiss, it had gone viral, and there was nothing else to be said or done. Lena Luthor was dating Supergirl- whoever she was- and the whole world knew.

There was no shortage of critics out there, and it made Lena want to chuck her phone into a fountain every time she opened social media.

It also made her desperate for Kara to never find out what they said about her- about both of them, about their relationship- and that started making her question herself. What if I am using her? What if that's why I don't want her to know about this? What am I doing to her?

* * *

Even sweet, blessedly oblivious Kara picked up on Lena's inner torment. They were on a date one night, sitting at a booth in an adorably 50's themed diner, and Lena was uncharacteristically quiet for date nights. "Lee?" Kara asked softly, reaching across the table to take her hand and run her thumb over the back of it, "What's on your mind?"

"It's not important, baby," Lena replied with a smile, forcing her thoughts aside, "Don't worry, I'm okay." She never asked what was wrong. If she didn't know before she definitely knows now. Way to be obvious.

"Alright," Kara grinned and leaned over the table to leave a sticky lip print on Lena's pale cheek with her cherry lip gloss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lena said, smiling back although her mind was a mile away. Suddenly her phone went off and she glanced at it. A social media tag. She shut the screen off and tucked her phone deeper into her purse. Kara didn't need to worry about the latest internet troll hoping for a rise from Lena.

* * *

It was late that night when Kara finally managed to coax an explanation from Lena.

Lena hadn't been able to sleep, even as Kara curled against her side and breathed softly in her ear. She'd sat awake, scrolling through her phone, and she'd managed to convince herself that she was using Kara for something. God damn it Lena, you're just like them. The minute you have one decent relationship with someone who's nice and sweet and fucking perfect and just happens to be important to the world and you go and destroy it because apparently being a horrible, sick human being runs in your family.

Kara woke up and saw Lena staring at her phone, hands shaking. "Lee?" she asked sleepily.

Lena's eyes snapped wide and she looked at Kara. "I'm fine, Kar, go back to bed, it's nothing," she got up and started pacing the floor of the room, dragging her hands through her hair, "I'm okay, I promise." That's the biggest lie in the world.

"No, Lena, talk to me," Kara begged, "I know something's wrong, please talk to me, baby." She reached out and grabbed her hand.

Lena shattered.

"I'm… everyone says I'm using you… well, using Supergirl… because that picture of us kissing after your fight got out… and because of my name… my family… and I probably am, Luthors are awful by nature and that's what I am so I have to be awful like they are and I'm probably using you for something and you shouldn't be with me because one of these days I'm going to mess up really badly and if you're dating me, it'll ruin Supergirl's name… we shouldn't be together. For your own good. For your reputation as Supergirl. People are already bad-mouthing Supergirl for dating a Luthor…"

Kara let Lena rant, then stretched her arms out and Lena collapsed against her chest. "Hey, Lee… it's alright, yeah? You aren't using me, no matter what internet morons say, and your name is beautiful. Lena Luthor is a name that makes me happier than anything. It's a name of success, of building something out of the shattered remains of nothing, of loving. You're fantastic, and you are not your family."

Lena began to sob into Kara's chest, her shoulders heaving as she breathed heavily. Kara held her close with her strong arms, stroking her hair. "You're my beautiful Lena Luthor and I adore you without end. Rao, Lena, you make me so happy."

"I don't deserve you," Lena whimpered, wiping her eyes, "you're so perfect."

"Nonsense, baby. You deserve the universe," Kara said softly, "but it's okay to not feel it right now. It's okay to not feel strong and powerful and deserving; it's okay to feel broken for now. I'm going to get us some tea and sticky buns, and we can curl up and watch a movie or talk or just snuggle and be quiet and it's all going to be alright."

Lena nodded and curled up under the blankets. "Thank you, Kara," she said quietly. Kara smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you, my favourite girl. My beautiful, perfect Lena Luthor."


End file.
